Los amores de tayuya
by ryu no kami 007
Summary: Hola mundo este es kyubi kun con nick nuevo esta es mi segunda historia la de aguas termales la reeditare un poco si n mas que decir Dsclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece que mala suerte pero que va a hacer es de kishimoto sensei si fuese mio la pelos de chicle se quedaria sola y amargada y al emosuke le sacaria los ojos para rellenar sus cuencas oculares con jugo de limon y sal


Universo alterno al que no le guste el Yuri no lo lea (pero a quien no le gusta claro algunos yaoistas)

El frió esa noche se sentía mas fresco que de costumbre, era a la vez un fresco reconfortante y avivador, pero por momentos ese aire transmitía un poco de miedo y misterio, pues lo que ocurría alrededor de ese lugar era algo fuera de lo normal. Kin y Tayuya esa noche decidieron pasar unas noches juntas, totalmente solas en la morada de kin. Estando las dos completamente solas en la inmensa casa, rodeada de un verde jardín, con pasto y flores de todos los colores, era imposible quedar sorprendido al mirar aquel valle del edén. Esas flores despedían un grato olor a perfume que despertaba todos los sentidos pero sobre todo al instinto sexual. Ese grato olor era muy provocativo, en general con ese aroma se facilitaba el acto sexual. Tayuya inicio unos pequeños juegos no exactamente sexuales con ero un poco exagerados en las partes intimas de la antes mencionada. kin acepto positivamente esos traviesos roces, decidiendo tomar un cálido baño. Estando ya en el baño tomando la ducha, ella dejo la puerta abierta dejando que el vapor escapara y rodeara el interior de la casa, inundando todos los cuartos, desde el más grande al más pequeño. Dentro de esa casa la vista pronto se volvió nula; parecía una de las inolvidables noches de invierno en esa ciudad, cuyo nombre era oto. Esa gigantesca mansión se convirtió en un sauna; en medio de todo ese humo cálido llamado vapor, se comenzó a mover una misteriosa sombra, que lentamente se incorporo dentro de del baño donde provenía el vapor. kin aun no se percataba de esa presencia que la estaba asechando. Ese espectro se movía con cautela justo donde estaba la adolescente. La sombra silenciosamente y delicadamente estiro el brazo, y sigilosamente; deslizo la cortina de hule que la separaba de la bella joven...-AHHHHH Tayuya me espantaste¡-Como se te ocurre entrar así sin avisar, casi me matas del susto-Le dijo ino con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal, parecía que había visto al mismo Demonio en persona. Para ese momento el reloj ya marcaba las 11:00 de la noche; a esas horas de la noche, ya se sentía una ligera brisa que acariciaba tiernamente el rostro. La oscuridad se volvía aun más negra y sombría, salvo que aun había luces provenientes de la casa. kin se molesto un poco con Tayuya por el susto que ella le provoco, pero Tayuya solo se jactaba de lo sucedido, aun así kin mantenía una cara con molestia; pronto con la risas de Tayuya, kin se calmo.-Perdón kin, no era mi intención causarte un paro cardiaco-dijo Tayuya aguantándose la risa.-Solo vengo a proponerte una cosa-; pronto cambio el rostro de Tayuya, sus ojos tomaron otra forma, una forma un poco mas maléfica.-a ver? Que se te ocurrió-¿Cómo te lo digo? MMMMMMmmm, tenia la idea de, bueno, es solo si tu quieres-Bueno dime de una vez Tayuya-Es una idea un poco loca, es que ya no me atrevo a tensión en el baño aumentaba constantemente, conforme caía el agua como una cascada, los nervios de kin crecían.-¡YA DIME QUE QUIERES! Si no me dices mejor salte de aquí- dijo kin muy molesta, al sentir el frió en su cuerpo por no tener cerrada la cortina.-Ya te digo, tengo la idea de que tu y yo nos bañemos juntas- dijo un poco nerviosa, por no saber como reaccionaria kin.-En realidad es una idea muy extraña, pero, es bueno experimentar; esta bien rápidamente comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, quitándose cada prenda una por una, hasta quedar completamente desnuda. Inmediatamente se incorporo con la hermosa joven en la regadera que dejaba caer el agua caliente, que las niñas usaron como refugio, para jugar con el agua, y bromear. El tiempo seguía corriendo, ellas seguían el juego bajo el agua, un poco menos caliente, ya que el tiempo que llevaban allí adentro ya era mucho. El reloj ya marcaba las 11:45 p.m. pero ellas aun no se percataban del horario. La vida en el exterior de la casa comenzaba a acabarse, ya pasaban cerca de ahí un menor número de personas. En el baño seguía aun el salpicadero de agua, junto con el conjunto de risas de felicidad que despedían las dulces, rojas y vírgenes bocas de las hermosas jóvenes; que se divertían en medio de agua ya tibia. El vapor desaparecía poco apoco, lentamente se desvanecía, se perdía en el espacio. Parecía que kin ya se había olvidado de lo ocurrido anteriormente. En el juego, nunca se le borro del rostro esa tierna sonrisa, y kin, no era la excepción. La diversión parecía que nunca acabaría, hasta que Tayuya discretamente, pero demasiadas obvias, empezó a proporcionar caricias en el cuerpo de kin. Al principio se molesto por esos roces, pero tiempo después comenzó a aceptar esos toques amorosos. -kin tienes un hermoso cuerpo, eres perfecta- dijo Tayuya, mirándola con un deseo, en sus ojos se apreciaba un ardiente fuego de deseo carnal. Continuo con…-Mi cuerpo te necesita, quiero volverte mía-. Acto seguido acerco su rostro mas cerca al de kin, la tomo fuertemente de los hombros y, delicadamente rozó los labios de la sorprendida kin, que dejándose besar, abrió lentamente sus labios, dejando entrar la desesperada lengua de Tayuya. Las dos lenguas se entrelazaron y empezaron una hermosa danza, las dos musas tomaron sus manos y se juntaron más y después se abrazaron fuertes, dentro de ese baño ahora se sentía el amor viajar en la atmósfera de ese lugar. Para ese entonces el reloj ya marcaba las 12:00. El beso pasional hubiera durado para siempre, a pesar de que el agua ya era fría, pero kin separándose se pregunto que hora serian, salió del agua y averiguo en reloj de pared que estaba cerca de la entrada del baño y descubrió que "apenas" eran las 12:05.-Mayumi llevamos 2 horas dentro de la regadera, es hora de salirnos. kin pronto iba tomar su toalla, cuando la mano de Tayuya la detuvo.-¿Pero por que te tapas?, recuerda que quiero verte así-Después la tomo de la cintura y la volvió a besar. Se miraron mutuamente, como dándose a entender que las dos se aman, Tayuya tomo el seno de kin y deslizo su lengua por su cara y después por todo su cuello, dejando su saliva en su piel. kin solo tomo su mano y cerro sus ojos. El agua seguía impactándose en el suelo, pero no lo tomaban en cuenta, por que Tayuya seguía recorriendo a Ino, la saboreaba, la disfrutaba sin ninguna objeción, no existía ningún reproche. El reloj no se detenía ya eran las dos jóvenes estaban tan juntas, que sus cuerpos húmedos se transmitían su calor, las dos estaban tan mojadas que goteaban e inundaban mas el baño. El amor ahora se movía entre el agua derramada por sus cuerpos. Lo que ellas no sabia que el clima enfriaba cada vez mas; no lo sentían por que sus almas estaban ardiendo de pasión, era un fuego que nada podía apagar.

Tayuya detuvo la escena, agarrando la muñeca de kin que con un leve tirón la movió de su eje, para llevarla el cuarto de kin que era uno de los más cercanos al baño. Su cuarto tenía una capa de pintura color rosa, decorado con muchos espejos de todos los tamaños y formas, corría desde un cuadrado hasta, uno con forma de estrella. Por su puesto contaba con una inmensa y además suave cama, con un edredón del mismo color, encima de el, habían demasiados muñecos de peluche. Ese cuarto tenía una excelente vista a la calle, se podían apreciar los árboles, los tejados de las demás casas, una infinidad de cosas. Para resumir, era muy acogedor, era un excelente nido de amor. Tayuya recostó con cuidado a kin en la cama, después de retirar todos los peluches. Ya acostada, se dejo ir sobre ella, y empezó a acariciar su piel, kin solo temblaba ante la expectativa, pero la ardiente chica continuaba. Seguía acariciando, rozo amablemente su rostro, su cuello y continuo hasta sus, no muy pequeños senos, eran como dos pequeñas montañas nacientes, que al roce de sus dedos ágiles, sus pezones se endurecen. Inmediatamente comenzó a frotarlos y a besarlos, acto seguido empezó a succionarlos, que lograron arrancar dulces gemidos de placer de parte de kin. Tayuya deslizo su mano acaricio el torso y continuo bajando hasta el área de la entrepierna.

Comenzó el roce de la delicada parte, mientras kin se convulsionaba de placer y se sonrojo ante la humedad que brotaba de su templo de Venus, esto anunciaba la necesidad de sentirse ocupada. Todo esto ocurría alrededor de las la recamara se comenzó e expedir un olor raro, muchos dirían que era el olor del sexo, al parecer si era.

Tayuya dejo de acariciar para proceder al tacto con la lengua. Se levanto y le dijo a kin que le gustaría, tomo unas de las piernas, chupo cada uno de los dedos del pie, deslizándose lentamente hasta donde se encuentra los labios, esperando el encuentro con la lengua. Estando ya allí la lengua, ágil y experta de Tayuya comenzó a saborear la húmeda y caliente parte de la excitada kin.

Corría el reloj ya eran las 12:50.

-MMMMMMMM, Kin SIGUE ASI,!AH¡ ¡AH¡ ¡AH¡-Tayuya es mi turno

- dijo un poco exhausta kin.

Tomo de la cintura a Tayuya la acostó y siguió el mismo ritual que el de ella.

Al empezar kin con el acto ya se marcaban en reloj las 01:00 kin también era ágil para estos asuntos, movía la lengua con demasiada exactitud.-¡OHH¡ INO ERES GENIAL, AH¡ MMM NO PARES¡Era demasiada la excitación que las dos se abrazaron fuertemente y se entrelazaron para besarse y dejar que sus dedos exploraran las húmedas y excitadas vaginas de las dos debutantes. -kin… por fin, por fin eres mía… OH SIGUE, SIGUE, SI, –La mano de kin siguió acariciando de manera mas lascivia, Tayuya acariciaba y apretaba sus senos duros, y seguía masturbando con sus dedos aun más fuerte. El asunto era cada vez más agresivo, los gemidos y los gritos tomaron la casa por completo, ya eran las 01:30.-kin MI AMOR -ERES FANTASTICA- CREO QUE VOY A VENIRME- INO TE ADORO, TE AMO…-AHHHHHHHHHH-. La lluvia de su éxtasis cubrió el cuerpo de kin.

kin mojada con los jugos sexuales de Tayuya, en un arrebato de éxtasis y desesperación introdujo su puño en la suave y linda grieta de Tayuya logrando el mayor y más delirante orgasmo en la abatida y galicosa alma de Tayuya. Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa lasciva se dibujo en su rostro.-kin… SIEMPRE QUISE SER TUYA… Y QUE FUERAS MIA… ¡ PERDONAMEEEEEE! retiro su puño se miraron mutuamente, después sus ojos se cerraron, sus cuerpos cayeron rendidos, para que las dos quedaran hundidas en un largo y profundo sueño. Donde seguramente las dos continuaron su orgía. Ellas terminaron su velada inolvidable pero el reloj nunca terminara de correr con sus manecillas, el final de esta lujuriosa velada fue marcada con la hora de las alba comienza a iluminar el cuarto como a eso de las 06:00 de la mañana, pero ellas aun seguían sumergidas en lo más profundo de sus sueños. Las pájaros cantan, la gente empieza a salir de sus casas, el sol resplandece mas fuerte; ya eran las abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz del sol pego directamente sobre ellos, inmediatamente despertó; observo a su alrededor, miro a Tayuya que aun dormía, y después descubrió que aun seguía completamente desnuda. Dormito otros cinco minutos, relajo su mente, y recapacito lo sucedido.

En realidad no se arrepintió. Con su mano lentamente despertó a Tayuya, esta tardo en despertar pero despertó. Abrió sus ojos miro detenidamente a kin y después sonrió con ella. Cada una tomo sus prendas se vistieron rápidamente, en ningún momento, ninguna dijo una palabra. Tayuya se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para irse de la casa de kin ya eran las 12:00 de la tarde, tomo sus ultimas pertenencias. kin la acompaño hasta la puerta, pero antes de irse; kin pregunto:-¿Por que te perdonaste conmigo? ¿POR QUE EL PERDON TAYUYA? no respondió solo dijo:-So lo recuerda que te amo-. Después se alejo de la casa para luego perderse entre la gente. kin se quedo con la duda sobre la disculpa que expreso Tayuya. Pero ella en su mente reflexiono, que ambas saben, que ese perdón, en realidad fue un: ¡GRACIAS!


End file.
